


Those days that come

by requia



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requia/pseuds/requia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Peeta comforts Katniss during the bad days (post-series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those days that come

"We were on fire," Peeta says, and Katniss nods, there but barely so. She is having one of those days, the ones where memories swell up like the sea that once threatened to swallow them whole. He knows these days himself--they terrify him and yet he hates them all the more more when they're hers. "We were on fire," he says again, "and that's when they realized they could never beat us." He grabs her hand, shaking ever so slightly, "and for once they were right. We'll beat this. We always do." She looks up at him and beneath the terror and trauma, he sees love in her eyes.

Worth it, he thinks. Always.


End file.
